


Power Struggle

by LadyVamp



Category: SM Entertainment | SMTown, Super Junior
Genre: Corruption, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVamp/pseuds/LadyVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul's quest for power and security traps him in the arms of SM's infamous CEO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Struggle

Soft sunlight filtered through long white curtains, half open French doors behind them letting in a cool morning breeze. Light danced across cream colored carpet and over rumpled bed covers. Pale skin was illuminated by the soft light and a shiver ran through its owner as the cool breeze passed over him. A pair of large dark eyes flashed open as a set of rough hands caressed him, waking him from sleep and signaling morning had finally come. Heechul tried to ignore the fingers trailing up his spine and the hot breath on his neck, as he kept his face turned away from their owner, his eyes focused on the French doors on the other side of the room. This wasn’t his first time in this man’s bed, nor would it be the last.

 

Heechul remembered the first time he met Lee Soo Man. It had been shortly after he passed his audition into the company; an audition he hadn’t understood why he’d passed. One look from the CEO, and it had all become clear. Trainees never met the infamous SM leader, they weren’t important enough, especially ones who had only been training a week. So, when Heechul had been called upstairs to the President’s office after a few days in the building, he had been quite surprised. The meeting hadn’t gone like he’d expected, even if he hadn’t really had any expectations to begin with. Being told he was talentless and was only chosen for his looks, had been a slap in the face, causing him to almost smack the powerful man. No matter how important, no one disrespected Kim Heechul.

 

As the weeks passed, the meetings with Soo Man increased and the threats continued. Heechul felt like an abused puppy being kicked repeatedly for no reason. But, no matter what the CEO had said to him, Heechul bared it all with composure and dignity. It wasn’t until he caught the president staring at him during a very grueling and particularly sweaty dance rehearsal, had he understood. Mr. Lee Soo Man was attracted to him. Heechul could see it in the older man’s eyes, the way they had followed him as he attempted to dance and widened when he’d taken off his shirt to fend off the heat. No, he wasn’t an abused pup, he was a temptation. Tired of being berated and put down, Heechul vowed to achieve power in the company, to manipulate, intimidate, and secure his position, so that no one, not even the infamous Lee Soo Man, would disrespect him again.

 

His first night in the President’s bed had been spent in a luxurious hotel suite after an expensive dinner and several bottles of vintage wines. Once he’d gotten to know the man behind the SM machine, Heechul pealed back his harsh mask and discovered the insecure person on the inside. What had started out to be a means to an end, slowly developed into a hidden affair, which neither was able to escape. His days as a trainee had been filled with rigorous lessons and hours of practice. His nights had been spent in expensive hotels on his back. By the time Super Junior debuted, his hold on Lee Soo Man was like a vise, one he could take away at any moment, yet feared to tamper with. Though he felt as if he had control over him, Heechul knew it was fragile control. He held no power to determine his fate, other than the manipulations he was able to turn in the bedroom. Soo Man owned him, body and soul.

 

Two years had passed since debut and Super Junior was slowly growing. They’d achieved their first music show win and were variety show regulars. Heechul himself was working as an MC, actor and DJ, as well as a singer. His schedule was one of the fullest of all the members, yet the public called him lazy. His singing mistakes onstage didn’t make things any better. For the second time in his life, he was yet again being berated and kicked like a sad puppy. It only made him more and more determined to prove himself, and that meant keeping his tie to SM’s CEO fresh and secure.

 

“So beautiful,” a soft, yet slightly gruff, voice whispered in Heechul’s ear as his long dark hair was pushed away from his neck and a pair of lips was placed upon it.

 

Heechul gripped the side of the mattress, holding his breath and keeping his eyes focused on the morning sunlight as the fingertips on his back ghosted over his bare hip beneath the covers. A whimper left Heechul’s throat as those fingers began to play along his morning erection; one that had nothing to do with the man lying next to him. Biting his lower lip, Heechul tried to control the sounds leaving his throat as his body betrayed him. No matter how many times he told himself that he didn’t enjoy these encounters and he was only doing this for his career, the pleasure always came and his thoughts always became clouded and confused.

 

Despite his ruthless business side, Soo Man was actually a nice man. Heechul figured this out after his first time with the CEO. It wasn’t an abusive relationship. He’d only been criticized as a trainee to make him stronger and build up his walls. Soo Man hadn’t known how to tell his young trainee that he’d only been chosen for the company because he was attracted to him, so he beat him with words to motivate him to learn some usable skills. Heechul had surprised him early on, showing that he wasn’t just a pretty face, but a sharp tongue, unique voice, good actor and had quick wit.

 

“What time is it?” Heechul asked, his voice coming out breathy and low.

 

“7:30,” his boss answered, continuing to move his hand as he kissed his employee’s neck.

 

“I have to be at SBS at eleven for Inkigayo,” Heechul panted, worried he’d be late for MC rehearsals.

 

“I’ll send you back in the company plane,” Soo Man promised, “You’ll be in Seoul in ten minutes.”

 

Heechul shut his eyes and gave into the touches he was receiving. It had been a long weekend, most of which he’d spent in this bed, and he was eager to get back to Seoul. Trips like this to his boss’s vacation villa on the coast where a regular occurrence. Heechul spent more time in this house than his boss’s wife and children did, a fact he wasn’t quite comfortable with.

 

Letting out a strangled gasp as the hand fondling him pushed him over the edge, Heechul’s eyes flashed over to the nightstand. His cell phone was ringing, the name flashing on the outside screen that of his Chinese roommate. HanGeng was always worried when he didn’t come home, and it made Heechul feel guilty for lying to his friend and true lover.

 

“Don’t answer that,” Soo Man ordered, moving away from Heechul and settling back against the headboard. “This is our time together, no outside people.”

 

“It’s Hannie, it might be an emergency.” Heechul reasoned, reaching for his phone.

 

“If there was an emergency, the company would have called me. Leave it alone.”

 

Deciding not to listen to his boss, Heechul sat up and flipped open his phone.

 

“Rella, where are you? I thought you had a schedule today.” HanGeng’s worried voice filtered over the phone.

 

“I went home to visit my parents this weekend. I’m on my way home now. Don’t worry, Hannie.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you went home? We’ve been worried sick and you’re phone was turned off.” HanGeng scolded, “Manager Hyung said not to worry. Did you tell him?”

 

“Yes,” Heechul lied, not wanting his lover to know that Suju’s management was very aware of his affairs with SM’s CEO. “I’ll see you tonight after the Inkigayo recording. I’m driving straight to SBS.”

 

“Hang up the phone, Heechul.” A stern voice interrupted his conversation, but Heechul ignored him and continued to speak with his lover.

 

“How’s your day been, Hannie?” Heechul asked in a sweet tone, glancing at the man next to him with a flirtatious smirk. “I missed you.”

 

“Ryeowook made me breakfast. I haven’t been awake too long. The rest of the members have schedules. I’m home alone today.”

 

“I’ll be home late, but we can catch up then.” Heechul promised, holding back a laugh as he watched his boss pout next to him. “See you tonight, Hannie, Love you.”

 

“Love you too,”

 

“Bye,” Heechul shut his phone and tossed onto the mattress, smiling wickedly at his boss. “What?”

 

“I don’t like your relationship with HanGeng,” Soo Man pointed out. “It could damage the group.”

 

“Relationship? We’re just friends.” Heechul lied, moving to straddle his boss’s lap in an attempt to distract him. “I’m only yours, remember?”

 

“Like you and Jaejoong were just friends? I ended Four Seasons for a reason, you know?”

 

“Jaejoong-ah and I hated each other. We weren’t friends.”

 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Soo Man chuckled, wrapping his arms around Heechul’s bare waist and pulling him closer. “My favorite, sharp tongued, diva…,”

 

“You know you love me,” Heechul laughed, kissing the side of his boss’s neck as he began rocking his hips.

 

“More than I should,”

 

Heechul moaned softly as a strong hand found its way into his hair and jerked his head back, before a pair of lips were latched onto his own. It was important to put on a good show, make the right noises, and say the right things. His whole life was an act, never having time to be himself, always playing a part for someone. Dancer, singer, MC, DJ, actor, friend, lover, princess, diva, arrogant man, and loyal member, Heechul was all these things. He played each part as a means to bolster his power, achieve the security his wished to have in his life, and to prove his worth. It was all about power.


End file.
